finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy
Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy est une démo payante de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Ce prologue possède une histoire unique avec Lightning et le Guerrier de la Lumière tant que personnages principaux. Il contient également un mode arcade avec huit personnages, dont l'un doit être à débloqué plus tard. L'histoire right|thumb|200px|Lightning en compagnie de Kaïn Nous assistons au réveil de quatre guerriers de Cosmos, il s'agit de Lightning, le Guerrier de la Lumière, Jecht et Kaïn. Vous incarnez Lightning, avec comme soutien le Guerrier de la Lumière. Jecht et Kaïn partent de leur côté explorer le monde qui les entourent. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, nos deux héros participeront en tout à quatre combats. Le premier ayant comme belligérants Garland et l'Empereur remettant en cause la légitimité de notre duo. Le second combat sera contre le clown Kefka et la nécromancienne Ultimecia, il semblerait, à ce moment du scénario, que Lightning prenne conscience de l'utilité du soutien du Guerrier de la Lumière. Au troisième round, vous combattrez Sephiroth soutenu du Nuage des Ténèbres. Enfin, vous arriverez devant ... Cloud et Golbez. Il est dorénavant certain que Cloud ait rejoint les forces de Chaos, serait-il manipulé ? Au terme de cette lutte, Cloud pose deux conseils à notre duo: de ne pas sous estimer les guerriers de Chaos, et d'en faire de même avec leurs propres camarades. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? L'aventure de nos héros de la lumière ne fait que commencer ... Mode Arcade right|thumb|200px|Le Mode Arcade Le mode Arcade est un second mode de jeu dans Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy. Version Japonaise Dans ce mode Arcade, il y a deux difficultés : une série de 5 combats en utilisant un personnage de niveau 20 et une série de 30 combats en utilisant un personnage de niveau 50. Dans ce dernier cas, les adversaires sont de niveaux 40 à 60. Version Américaine/Européenne Dans ce mode Arcade, il y a eu quelques ajoutes. Il y a deux difficultés : une série de 5 combats en utilisant un personnage de niveau 20 et une série de 30 combats en utilisant un personnage de niveau 50. Dans ce dernier cas, les adversaires sont de niveaux 40 à 60. Mais on peut débloquer Cloud tant que personnage jouable si le joueur rencontre Tifa pendant le mode Arcade en série série de 30 combats. Elle apparaît très rarement. Personnages jouables Personnages de base Guerriers de Cosmos *Guerrier de la Lumière - Lightning en Assist *Kain Highwind - Cecil en Assist *Jecht - Tidus en Assist *Lightning - Guerrier de la Lumière en Assist Guerriers de Chaos *Garland - L'Empereur en Assist *Kefka Palazzo - Ultimecia en Assist *Sephiroth - Nuage de Ténèbres en Assist Personnage secret Guerriers de Cosmos *Cloud Strife - Tifa en Assist Personnages non jouables (adversaires) *Firion *L'Empereur *Chevalier Oignon *Nuage de Ténèbres *Cecil Harvey *Golbez *Bartz Klauser *Exdeath *Terra Branford *Tifa Lockhart *Squall Leonhart *Ultimecia *Djidane Tribal *Kuja *Tidus *Shantotto *Gabranth Personnages Assist des adversaires *Laguna Loire *Yuna *Vaan Les réalisations Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy a son propre ensemble de réalisations qui peuvent être transférés vers le jeu Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Il y a 57 réalisations, le joueur peut les atteindre. La première réalisation peut être obtenu en remplissant le Chapitre 0 : Unfamiliar Allies. Les 56 autres peuvent être obtenues par le mode Arcade. Chaque personnage obtient un objet du nom de Chocobo Cologne en complétant des combats dans ce mode. Les arènes *Vieux Temple de Chaos *Le Pandemonium *Monde des Ténèbres *Souterrain Lunaire *La Faille *La Tour de Kefka *Noyau de la Planète *Le Château d'Utimecia *Monde de Cristal *Fin du Rêve *Sanctuaire de l'Ordre *Au Bord de la Folie *Paradoxe Empyréen *La Forteresse Volante *Berceau d'Orphan *La Tour de Cristal *Prima Vista Les musiques *FFI - Battle *FFI - Dungeon *FFI - Chaos Shrine *FFII - Battle Theme 1 *FFII - Battle Theme 2 *FFII - Castle Pandemonium *FFIII - Battle 1 *FFIII - Battle 2 *FFIII - This Is the Last Battle *FFIV - Battle 1 *FFIV - Battle 2 *FFIV - Battle with the Four Fiends *FFV - Battle 1 *FFV - Battle at the Big Bridge *FFV - The Final Battle *FFVI - Battle *FFVI - The Decisive Battle *FFVI - Battle to the Death *FFVII - Fight On! *FFVII - J-E-N-O-V-A *FFVII - One-Winged Angel *FFVIII - Don't Be Afraid *FFVIII - Force Your Way *FFVIII - The Extreme *FFIX - Battle 1 *FFIX - Battle 2 *FFIX - The Final Battle *FFX - Battle Theme *FFX - Otherworld *FFX - Summoned Beast Battle *FFXI - Battle in the Dungeon #2 *FFXII - Boss Battle *FFXII - Esper Battle *FFXIII - Blinded By Light *FFXIII - Saber's Edge *DFF - Cosmos *DFF - Opening en:Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy Catégorie:Démos Catégorie:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy